fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Alignments
Alignments are what define your character's physical appearance and how people interact with you. The main alignments are concerned with whether your character is good, evil, pure or corrupt. Game Differences Fable/Fable: The Lost Chapters In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters the alignment system is quite simple, it includes solely Good and Evil. There are also three physical trait 'sliders' which can affect your appearance: Slim and Fat, Young and Old, and Attractive and Ugly. Fable Anniversary Edition Fable Anniversary Edition has Renown, Alignment, Attractiveness, and Scariness. All can be viewed in Stats > Personality > Hero. *'Renown' is increased by performing quests, interacting with villagers, showing off trophies, and doing heroic deeds. *'Alignment '''becomes more positive with good deeds, and more negative with evil deeds. It can also be affected by things such as tattoos and learning certain spells. *'Attractiveness''' and Scariness 'are affected by apparel, hair style, and tattoos. Fable II In ''Fable II, the alignment system has been expanded greatly. In addition to the original alignments in Fable, the following new alignments are included in Fable II: * Purity and Corruption * Funny and Scary * Love and Hate * Wealthy and Poor Along with the following physical traits: * Strong and Weak * Tall and Short (editable with Knothole Island) These new scales of alignment will allow players to create numerous different combinations, for a truly unique experience every time you play Fable II. Fable III The alignment system for Fable III is similar to that of Fable II. While all of the scales are present, only Morality, Attractiveness and Weight are visibly recorded and can be viewed on the Hero Status panel in the main room of the Sanctuary. The others are scaled invisibly and have an effect on how others view the Hero. A new feature is a mechanism called Extreme Morphing which has the Hero show their 'true character', going as far as to have the Hero sprouting a pair of wings. The colour and shape of the wings are based on the Hero's alignment – from white and pristine (good), black and ragged (evil), or even eagle-like white wings (neutral) and the size of the wings depending on the amount of followers the player has from small wings (few followers) to large wings (many followers). If the player begins to take their morality to the utmost extremes, then they begin obtaining special visual effects. The Extreme Morphing can also be used as part of an interaction with an NPC. Outside of an extreme morph, the Hero's appearance still changes, but on a lesser scale. Depending on their morality and purity, their facial features will look different. (See below.) Character Alignment These are alignments that are part of your character, and are global for all NPCs. Some of these can affect your appearance. Good and Evil '''Good and Evil is the most basic sense of Morality in the game, monitored by a slider which extends from –1000 (Evil) to 1000 (Good). Many decisions that are either good or evil affect both you and the world around you. For example, the action you take with the warrants at the beginning of Fable II determines the fate of Bowerstone Old Town as well as giving you good or evil morality points. Your character's outward appearance will also reflect your alignment. Being good will give you blue eyes, a smile with pristine white teeth, blonde hair, and a halo. Being evil will give you black hair, red eyes, rotting teeth, and horns. These appearances can vary slightly in Fable II depending on the Purity scale. Much of these alignment changes return in Fable III. Your dog's appearance in Fable II and Fable III is also affected by your alignment. Good and Evil moralities also have an effect on how the people respond to you, either with love or hate, affection or fear, etc. The choices you make that have effects on more than just your character usually affect the Good/Evil part of your alignment. (In Fable II and III, you can either be good or evil, and people could love you depending on their Love/Hate and Cute/Ugly factors.) Purity and Corruption Where Good and Evil affect the world around you, Purity and Corruption affect only your character's appearance. In Fable II, this is measured on a scale ranging from –1000 (Corrupt) to 1000 (Pure). In Fable III, this is recorded on an invisible scale known as Primal, which ranges from 0 (Pure) to 1000 (Corrupt). Things like drinking, paying for sex, having multiple spouses, and charging too much rent all make you corrupt, whereas eating vegetables, having a happy family, doing jobs in town and lowering rent will make you pure. A fully corrupt character in Fable II will lose 30 points of attractiveness, whereas a fully pure character will gain 30 points. Combinations Fable II combines different levels of Purity and Morality for different results. Various "Personality Titles" are attributed to the Hero, and certain combination appearances occur if the sliders are in the opposite spectrum that do not occur in other ways. If you have a halo, it may disappear every once in a while. One may also show up occasionally on Pure and Evil characters through a glitch. Morality Impact Chart In Fable III, morality is affected as described in the following chart: Positive Actions Negative Actions Economic Status In addition to the wealth of the Hero, detailed below, each town and city has its own variable economy scale. Wealthy and Poor Wealth relates to how much gold a character has. There is very little effect to the world, other than the comments that villagers make. Wealth will also affect the town's economy where you live if you own any of the shops/houses or go on shopping sprees every once in a while. Opinion Alignment These alignments relate how NPCs see your character in Fable II and Fable III, and so they vary between each NPC. In Fable III, "Love and Hate" and "Funny and Scary" are combined into one five-level scale which ranges from Fear to Love. Love and Hate This is another person's opinion of you, and can be altered by your alignment and actions. Performing amiable expressions, having a "Good" alignment (though not entirely necessary), shopping in a keeper's store, and giving gifts often raise a villager's love for you. Whereas malicious acts like brandishing a weapon, stealing, murdering, and so forth can make a villager hate you. The same sex will also begin to hate you if you aren't wearing any clothes. Being loved or hated can often have an effect on shopping, as loved characters will get discounts and hated characters will be forced to pay more. Also, if you own a shop and your shopkeeper loves you, you will gain more revenue from that area. Being loved or hated can also have an effect on any potential marriage. Funny and Scary This is how intimidating you are to another person, and is mostly altered by appearances and actions. Performing expressions under the "Scary" category will usually increase how scary a character is, and performing expressions under the "Fun" category will usually increase how funny a character is. Cross-dressing and Ridiculousness are changes to appearance that increase how funny a character is, and Aggressiveness can increase how scary a character is. A character's past actions also affect how scared villagers are. Going on a killing spree will give you a reputation in the region and even people who have not seen you before will be scared of you. If a shopkeeper is scared, the character will get a discount; however there is no markup for being funny. Attractive and Ugly Attractiveness is affected by clothing, tattoos, hairstyles, makeup, purity and fatness. However, the type of clothing a villager likes is relative to the villager. A thug will find a character wearing less posh clothes attractive, whereas an aristocrat will find a character wearing more posh clothes attractive. Also, there are certain actions that can change a person's opinion of your attractiveness. Drinking experience potions increases attractiveness to villagers, whereas failing the fart or belch expressions increases ugliness to villagers. Scars In Fable II and Fable III, your character also picks up scars when their health bar runs out. The number of scars you have has an affect on your Attractiveness scale. In Fable II, these scars will disappear after the main storyline, by donating to the Temple of Light, sleeping in the bed at Fairfax Castle, completing the Brightwood Tower quest, or using a potion from Knothole Island. In Fable III, they cannot be removed completely, but can be dispelled by makeup. Gallery Fable vita.jpg|Fable Alignments Poster 543999-fable.jpg|Good Fable Hero Evil Hero.jpg|Evil Fable Hero The paths of fable.jpg|Choices in Fable Fable-evil.jpg|Fable Evil Hero Concept Art Hero of oakvale.png|Hero of Oakvale Good and Evil IMG 0968.jpg|Hero of Oakvale Good IMG 0988.jpg|Hero of Oakvale Evil fable-1-good.jpg|Fable Good File:Ss-xbox-fable.jpg|Fable Evil Hero Fable 1 evil.jpg|Fable Fully Evil Hero 9-5-2011 9.19.54 AM.jpg|Fable The Lost Chapters Evil fable 2 pic.jpg|Fable II Good/Corrupt Male and Evil/Pure Female fable 2-evil-pure-women-hero.jpg|Fable II Evil/Pure Good King.jpg|Fable III Good Fable3Good.png|Fable III Good (Combat) Fable 3 Evil Hero.jpg|Fable III Evil Fable III Dark Heroine.png|Fable III Evil See Also *Morphing Category:Gameplay